warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Into The Wild
Prologue Cats were swarming into the clearing. They stopped at a shadowed bush, only eyes showing. A tom flicked his ear, and the cats leaped into battle. "Oakheart, you mouse-brain! Every cat knows this is ThunderClan territory!" screeched a dark brown tom. "Hehe, after tonight, Tigerclaw, this will be ours." Oakheart flailed his paws to kick off the strong tom. "You and your sweet 'RiverClan'! We don't have room here in the forest," Tigerclaw sneered. "You may think so," Oakheart hissed. Suddenly, a cry sounded in the night air. While Tigerclaw was distracted, Oakheart pushed him off and leaped back into the flurry. Tigerclaw spotted Mousefur, a dark-brown she-cat, and her attacker. "Pick on your own size, Mosspaw!" spat Tigerclaw as he pulled the cat off. "Thanks," Mousefur gasped. She ran away. Then, a flurry of RiverClan cats surged over Tigerclaw. One yowled a battle cry and scratched his muzzle. Tigerclaw flung it away. "Go away, cowards!" Tigerclaw slammed into one cat and bit down into it's throat. The sensation of blood overwhelmed him, but he loved it. "We have to retreat!" Tigerclaw heard a voice. "No, Redtail. We will not let RiverClan get away with this!" "We will avenge this defeat, sometime," Redtail hissed. Then he leaped onto a rock and screeched, "Retreat!" ThunderClan pelt after pelt ran. As Tigerclaw leaped over the log, he looked back. RiverClan were yowling in victory. Cowards, that will be us one day. He leaped the log, and the forest was silent. *** A blue she-cat sat on a high rock. She sighed, closing her eyes. "Bluestar?" A sudden meow surprised her. "Spottedleaf, it's just you," she purred. "How is Mousefur?" she continued, eyes shining with worry. "Fine." Spottedleaf purred. "The others?" pressed Bluestar. "They are fine, also," Spottedleaf replied. "Good. We need all the warriors we can get," continued Bluestar. "Newleaf is coming late. There have been fewer queens, nursing kits. ThunderClan has had enough of the hardships." "Newleaf will be here soon, I assure you. There will be more kits then." She paused, maybe willing Bluestar to speak. "But we need warriors now!" Bluestar protested. "Has StarClan spoken yet?" "Not for some moons," Spottedleaf mewed. Then, Spottedleaf's fur shook. "What is it?" Bluestar asked. Spottedleaf looked too stunned to reply, but finally, she mewed, "Fire alone can save our Clan. A prophecy from StarClan." "Fire? But we all fear it!" Bluestar had an edge of surprise to her voice. "It was StarClan's choice of message." Spottedleaf shook her head. "You have never been wrong before." "If StarClan has spoken, then it is so. Fire can save our Clan," Bluestar concluded. Chapter One A tom padded through the forest. He heard a tiny squeak, that of a mouse. "Mice, yum," he whispered under his breath. He silently stalked his prey. Then, he pounced, gracefully. He landed his paws on it, sinking his claws into it, making the kill. But, then, he heard a weird noise. "What?" he meowed, then he woke up. "Just a dream." he tried to sleep again, but he was too restless. He padded out of his bed. He took a look at his food. I'm not hungry. He leaped onto the windowsill. He could make out the outlines of a forest. "I need to go there," he whispered. He leaped down, then onto the fence. "Rusty?" a mew surprised him. "Oh, Smudge." "Please, don't go into the woods. I saw a wild cat there a minute ago." Smudge's eyes were pleading. "I just want to look around." Rusty would not stay long. "No! I insist!" wailed Smudge. Rusty rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll just go near - okay?" "Fine." Smudge's word sounded forced. Rusty leaped down from the fence and padded into the forest. "Look out!" Smudge was to late. Rusty felt a heavy wait on him and claws sinking into his belly fur. "Get off my territory!" The stranger snarled. "Wait! I'll go!" cried Rusty. The attacker let go, nipping at his heels as he ran. "And don't come back!" "Easy now, Sandpaw." a calm voice came. "What are you doing here?" The voice demanded. "I-I just came to h-hunt," stammered Rusty. "You mean take our prey," snapped the voice. "Y-yours?" Rusty was shaking. "I guess you didn't know." the voice sounded farther away. Just then, a flurry of black-and-white leaped ahead of Rusty. "Don't hurt him!" Smudge was hissing, his teeth bared. "I won't," the voice promised. "Better not." "My name is Bluestar." Bluestar flicked her tail. "What a weird name," Rusty commented. "Weird to you, kittypet." The attacker's voice sounded hostile. "Sandpaw! No fights," Bluestar hissed. "Sorry, leader." Sandpaw's voice was a whisper. "Run along now." growled Bluestar surprisingly. "B-but where do you come from?" Rusty couldn't stop himself. "The Clans," Bluestar meowed. "Interesting." surprisingly, Smudge spoke. "You," Sandpaw hissed. Bluestar rolled her eyes. "If you're so 'interested', would you like to join ThunderClan?" Chapter Two "I want to go." Rusty wanted to turn tail and run when his friend said that. "No! Don't let these animals take you!" he wailed. Rusty was arching his back. "How could you want to be one of them?" His eyes were clouded with confusion. "Rusty, give them a chance," Smudge whispered. Rusty lashed his tail. "Fine." Rusty took a pawstep forward. "But, hurt us, and you'll regret it." Bluestar sighed. "Okay," she breathed. "But you do understand, don't you? You will be hurt in battle." Her eyes were mystical. "I'll claw their fur off!" Rusty vowed. "Right this way." Bluestar padded forward. Rusty followed cautiously. He wasn't sure he wanted to do this. "Rusty, you'll be fine," Smudge promised. "Tell me, why did you do this?" whined Rusty. "Do you want even a chance ''of survival?" "I'll be contented at home." Smudge rolled his eyes. "You're missing the point." Smudge was hissing now. "I joined because I wanted a real life. I didn't know what that was until now." he gazed at the stars. "I want to learn the ways of the Clans," Smudge concluded. "You must be crazy," Rusty breathed. "No." Smudge was growling, Rusty realized. "I back off." Rusty padded forward. Smudge caught up and purred. "There's no need. I would never hurt you." "Phew," Rusty sighed. Rusty looked below. He saw flattened grass and there were many mingled scents. "What?" Rusty was used to only Smudge and him. "It's the main entrance." Bluestar must have heard him. Rusty took a deep breath, he was ready. "Get ready!" Bluestar dashed into the entrance. Rusty tried to keep up, but he realized how fat he must be. "Can't..." Rusty was panting. "You can't do anything," Sandpaw sneered. "Sandpaw!" Bluestar scolded. "Sorry." Sandpaw pretended to shuffle her paws, but giggled. Bluestar rolled her eyes but kept on going. When they emerged, they were in a clearing full of cats. "Amazing!" It was Smudge. "It'll take a while to get used to this," Rusty breathed. Chapter Three Rusty stared at Bluestar. She was padding up a large rock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock!" her yowl was clear. Cats gathered below her. "Come on," a deep voice rumbled. "Fine." Rusty was still dazzled by all the pelts. Once he got there, he tried to sit down, but a cat nosed him and Smudge up. "What's this all about?" Rusty hissed. Smudge just flicked his tail. "ThunderClan needs more warriors." There were mutters at Bluestar's remark. "We have decided to take in two new apprentices. Smudge and Rusty." She pointed her tail towards them. "H-hello," Rusty mewed shyly. "Hello!" Smudge called out the greeting. "He's brave," Rusty heard a cat mutter. "ThunderClan is low on apprentices, so they will be trained to become warriors." A yellow cat with black stripes did not look happy. "Longtail, I know that look." A smaller cat hissed. "Oh, surely, the Clan can't take in kittypets?" Longtail's voice was not concerned, but a sneer. Smudge was growling and Rusty couldn't help but bare his teeth. "Stop!" called a male voice. "Dustpaw," Longtail growled. Rusty leaped down. "If you want a challenge, you got one." Smudge was down with him too. Rusty knew Smudge was stronger then him. Longtail dropped into a crouch. "So a couple of kittypets think they can beat ''me? ''An experienced warrior? Your making this way too fun." Longtail leaped at them, but Rusty dodged to the side. In the dust, he couldn't see Smudge. When it cleared, he saw Smudge biting Longtail's back. "Stop!" Rusty screeched, unsheathing his claws. He let out a battle cry and leaped onto Longtail while Smudge held him off. He clawed at his ear, and surprisingly, it came flying off. "Woo!" Rusty screeched. He leaped at the weak Longtail and bit down on his leg. He let out a started yowl, "Stop!" and layed down. "We shouldn't have gone that far." A gray tom walked over. "You did well." His voice sounded like an apprentice. "Thanks, I guess?" Rusty was still confused about which cat was which. "My name is Graypaw." Chapter Four "Hello." Rusty was surprised to even make a friend - he didn't like the Clans. "Rusty? You okay?" Graypaw asked. "Yes, yes, fine," Rusty replied. "Good." Graypaw seemed friendly. "And his name will be..." Rusty heard Bluestar continuing. "Better go! Bye!" He raced back, fast as he could. He wanted to know his name. "Firepaw!" Bluestar called out. "And he will be..." She pointed with her tail to Smudge. "Blackpaw." "Firepaw! Blackpaw!" The Clan chanted. Firepaw raised his head proudly. He felt like he could climb the highest mountain, or swim the longest river. "Welcome, ''Firepaw." The purr sounded like Graypaw. "You again." "Yes, me again," teased Graypaw. "Um... Haha?" Rusty didn't really like jokes - or being teased, even in a friendly way. Well, I'll have to get used to it in a Clan. He didn't like the idea, but it hit him like a wave. "I'll go meet-" "How about I show you around?" Graypaw seemed excited. "Yeah!" Another voice cut in. Smudge, now known as Blackpaw. "So, this is the nursery." He pointed with his tail to a small den. Rusty padded inside. "Kittens!" He exclaimed. "Kits," Graypaw corrected him. He looked at the tiny bodies. They were so cute! A queen looked up at him. "So long as you don't bother my kits, your welcome here." Her tone did not sound hostile, but worried. "I won't." He would never do that! It was good he had even managed to keep his voice calm. The queen tasted the air. "Smells like kittypet," she scoffed. She turned away. Really? He still had that stench? "This is the warriors den." Now Graypaw was pointing to a large den. Rusty didn't dare go inside. They might be mad! "Don't be afraid." Graypaw was encouraging him, he realized. They must be friendly. "Hello, young apprentice." A white cat was speaking. "My name is Firepaw, I used to be Rusty." Rusty was scared, and surprised he didn't stammer. "I'm Whitestorm," the cat replied in a calm voice. "Where do you come from?" Rusty was surprised at Whitestorm's question. "I used to be a kittypet, I guess?" "Your welcome here now." Chapter Five Rusty looked at him in awe. Really? A warrior friend? Suddenly, a yowl sounded loudly. "Smallear smells trouble!" Rusty heard Graypaw and looked up. "Hmm?" Bluestar was coming out of her den. Suddenly, a small black cat burst through the bushes. "Ravenpaw!" Graypaw seemed to know this cat. "Redtail is dead!" wailed Ravenpaw. "Tigerclaw said not to tell, but he killed him!" Gasps of shock rippled through the Clan. "Ravenpaw!" A growling voice sounded through the bushes. "No...." Ravenpaw seemed shocked. Tigerclaw leaped out of the bushes and clawed at Ravenpaw. "You revealed my secret!" He hit Ravenpaw, leaving a gash in his chest. "Ow!" Ravenpaw wailed. A very battered, but small, lithe cat ran over. "Redtail?" Bluestar sounded shocked. "Yes. Tigerclaw has ''tried to kill me," Redtail replied. Tigerclaw let out a furious hiss. "How could you do such a thing?" Bluestar was hissing. She leaped on top of Tigerclaw and raked her claws across his ears. He let out a snarl of challenge and rolled on the ground, smashing her under his weight. "No!" Smudge, no, Blackpaw dived into the fight and bit Tigerclaw. He let out a wail of pain, fury, and frustration and got up. "Thanks." Bluestar's voice sounded broken and battered. It was as if Tigerclaw leaped into her throat and clawed her voice out. "Tigerclaw, you are banned from this Clan!" Her voice sounded frail. "Leave! Leave!" The cats chanted. Tigerclaw ran out of sight. "I will be leader one day - just you watch!" He snarled over his shoulder. "I will, watch you die!" Blackpaw was furious, he sure sounded like it. "Come on, let's get you healed." A sweet voice sounded over Firepaw's shoulder. "That's our medicine cat, Spottedleaf." Graypaw's voice surprised Firepaw. "Want to see her in action?" Graypaw asked. "Sure." Firepaw was too stunned about what just happened to reply fully. He felt Graypaw's fur press against his as they walked to her den. "She is younger and prettier then most." Firepaw could see that: Her lithe shape, her sparkling eyes. Firepaw found himself watching closely. Was he really interested? Chapter Six A black head moving up knocked Firepaw out of his trance. "Are Gingerpaw and Sandpaw here?" He sounded weak. "No, dear," Spottedleaf replied busily. The tom turned around. "Graypaw, and...? My name is Ravenpaw." The cat meowed in confusion. "Firepaw," Graypaw corrected him. "Firepaw." Ravenpaw dipped his head. "A kittypet, eh? I see your collar." Spottedleaf's voice had joined in. "Yes..?" He didn't want any other cats to bully him for his secret. "Okay, then." Spottedleaf had not turned around. "Do you need anything?" She asked more lightly. "Nothing." Graypaw did not sound sure. Then, he added, "We were just looking at Ravenpaw." He licked his chest in embarresment. "Oh. Spying already." Her voice sounded like a soft purr. "I see you can't wait to be warriors." "Yes!" Blackpaw broke in. ''Not me, Firepaw thought. "Bye. I'm tired," Firepaw lied. "Rest all you want." Graypaw sounded friendly, but dark. "What's the matter?" Spottedleaf immediately seemed to be on the case. "My friend died in his sleep." "Oh, yes, Flightpaw..." Spottedleaf's voice trailed off. "They'll never know." Firepaw heard Spottedleaf murmur it under her breath. "Know what..?" "Nothing," Spottedleaf replied. "More than nothing." Firepaw caught himself muttering under his breath. "What was that? Did you say Featherpaw? Are you looking for her?" Spottedleaf had turned around. "No. I didn't say anything," Firepaw mewed. "Featherpaw is on a hunting patrol, if you did want her." Firepaw sighed. He had not said anything about Featherpaw, it was just bad luck that she was real. "I almost forgot! Her assessment is today!" Firepaw heard Spottedleaf cry. She rushed out of the den, a whirlwind, and was gone. "I needed to speak to you in private." Ravenpaw had spoken up. "Say whatever you need," Graypaw invited him. "I had a dream, when I blacked out." He looked embarresed. "It was about you, Firepaw, saving us." He looked unsteady and unsure. "Really? What did it mean?" Graypaw cut in. "I dunno. Then the past medicine cat, Featherwhisker, meowed: 'Fire alone can save our Clan'." Ravenpaw explained. "Firepaw... Save... I've got it!" Graypaw burst out. "Firepaw will save ThunderClan." "I can't - I'm just a kittypet!" Firepaw could not believe it. He believed he was useless.... But he wasn't, it seemed. "I am the fire," Firepaw breathed. "Yes, you are!" Cheers rose from Graypaw. "Shh!" It was to late. "The fire?" Spottedleaf had poked her head in. "You had the dream?" Chapter Seven "No..?" Ravenpaw seemed scared. "Oh, come on. I won't punish you," Spottedleaf meowed. "I know." Ravenpaw looked about to stammer when Bluestar came in. "I've got a bit of a cough." Firepaw could tell: Her mew was hoarse. "Oh, come in!" Spottedleaf led her to the back of the den so they could talk privately. Firepaw looked at the setting sun. "Featherpaw's warrior ceremony is tonight!" A new voice had yowled loudly, Firepaw could tell it must be her mentor. "Calm down, Runningwind," mewed a new voice. "But I can't! My apprentice is becoming-" "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock!" Firepaw bounced over. Bluestar had come out of the den. Her mew was hoarse but strong. "Featherpaw and Lightpaw. Littermates. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bluestar asked. "I do," they mewed in unison. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Featherpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Featherheart. StarClan honors your strength and kindness. Lightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lightfeather. StarClan honors your helpfulness and knowledge." "Featherheart! Lightfeather!" The clan cheered loud and Firepaw joined in. Lightfeather smiled while Featherheart looked uncertain. "Is something wrong, Featherheart?" A calm voice mewed beside Firepaw. He jumped in surprise. "Did I scare you?" The voice sounded sympathetic. Firepaw turned to see a she-cat. "My name is Willowpelt," she mewed. "I saw your ceremony." Firepaw was unsure of what to say. "She likes you!" A voice cut through his thoughts. "Do not!" Willowpelt's voice sounded again. The last thing Firepaw needed was an argument. "Don't do it." He knew he sounded like he was pleading. Willowpelt had turned away in embarresment. "I'll never admit it to the rest," she whispered into his ear. "But I like you." Firepaw could not believe what he had just heard. "I'm just an apprentice!" He couldn't stop the words from coming out of this mouth. He quickly slapped his tail over it. "Nothing, nothing." He hoped he sounded more sure then he felt. "You like her." It was Graypaw. "Graypaw..." Firepaw wanted to claw him. "You can't just assume it was me." He had finally found a finishing to his words. "Well, it sounded like your voice." The careless mew came from a ginger she-cat. "Gingerpaw, shush!" Hissed another cat from the crowd. "Featherheart said she wants to be a medicine cat!" Gasped a voice. Firepaw guessed he hadn't heard. "What!?" He again couldn't stop his voice from screaming. "I dunno." "Why? Why?" Another voice. "What in the name of StarClan, Runningwind?" Willowpelt had spoken. "All my training... It was worthless." He had turned away. "No, Runningwind, you are one of the best warriors," Willowpelt assured him. "No! All my training, thrown away!" "I didn't mean to make you sad." It was Featherheart, from the rock. "I still love you, mentor." Chapter Eight "Why didn't you tell us, if you loved me?" Runningwind had rushed to the rock. "We have a mentor apprentice connection." She was brave enough to continue, even though Runningwind looked disbelieving. "You could have told us." Bluestar has spoken. "But I will give you to Spottedleaf, as Featherheart, still." Spottedleaf's eyes were gleaming. "Featherheart, by the powers of StarClan, I pass you on to Spottedleaf!" Bluestar's voice rang around the clearing, though not loud. Spottedleaf's eyes gleamed. "Thank you." She dipped her head. "Featherheart?" She looked at the beautiful light gray she-cat. "What?" Featherheart seemed confused. "Tonight we are going to the Moonstone, silly." Spottedleaf's voice sounded cheerful. Happy tears welled up in Firepaw's eyes for the she-cat. He had never realized this before, but he thought Spottedleaf was a nice cat. Willowpelt was staring beside him. "I wonder what's up. Spottedleaf is acting awkward." She had spoken softly so no other cat could hear. "Nothing, probably." Firepaw would not worry about it, thought usually he thought mentors would tell their apprentices they were going to the Moonstone at night. But that was just his thought. Maybe it was a medicine cat tradition. "Yay!" A sudden happy wail rose up. "Featherheart, you never told us that, but I love your choice." It sounded like a soft mother voice. Runningwind was shuffling his paws. "Love? Love her betraying me?" He sounded outraged. "A stupid decision. Who wants to be a dumb medicine cat?" Spottedleaf gasped. "Dumb?" Featherheart leaped to her defense. "The mentor I knew was better then that." "He's just angry," soothed Spottedleaf. Runningwind snorted but said nothing. "Calm down." Firepaw saw Bluestar leap off the Highrock and run to them. "And my medicine cat gives me important news, Runningwind." Bluestar's eyes were very blue for a moment, then went back to normal. Runningwind growled, unsheathing his claws. "Not if I lose Featherheart to them." Runningwind lashed this tail. "Was that a threat?" Bluestar was growling now, unable to control it. Spottedleaf beckoned to Featherheart and retreated back to her den. Runningwind looked about to follow them, but Bluestar held him back. He wriggled, but Firepaw put his tail on his shoulder and he stopped. Redtail walked up, a bruise marking still on his body. "What seems to be the problem?" He looked at Runningwind. "Oh, him." Runningwind snarled, but he had the sense not to lunge at him. "Runningwind, go to the warriors' den and calm down." It was Bluestar. He nodded, running away. "So, Redtail, what do you think about this?" She turned to the deputy. "I think that there should be a punishment." They had no idea Firepaw was listening. But he walked away, and their voices faded into the distance. Chapter Nine Firepaw was out with Graypaw, exploring the territory. "Intruder!" A stench hit Firepaw's nose. "It smells like ShadowClan," Graypaw replied. He turned his back, but then, something leaped out behind him and hit him. Hard. "Easy prey for Yellowfang!" She yowled in triumph. Though old, she was strong. "What do you think you're doing?" Graypaw had stepped forward. "Getting prey." Firepaw saw a glimpse of Graypaw's gray fur as he bowled over the she-cat. She snarled, tussling with him. Firepaw leaped back up and lunged at Yellowfang too. He almost bit her throat, but she pushed him away. He scratched her tender belly very deep. She yowled in pain, trying to retreat into the bushes, but Graypaw bit down on her tail to make her stay. "Please, stop!" Her cries of plea only made Firepaw merciless. He snarled, biting deep into her leg, while Graypaw nipped her spine. It must have been hurting, because she yowled, "Stop!" Then, finally, a patrol ran through the bushes. "We heard the fighting." It was a white tom. "Whitestorm." Graypaw greeted him warmly. The she-cat couldn't move her leg, Firepaw had bit it so hard. "Is that an intruder? She looks half-dead." He spoke again. Firepaw shuffled his paws. "It was our work." "You don't have to kill to win a battle." Firepaw glanced at her again. She looked unconscious, barely breathing. "At least you taught her a lesson. Come on, let's get back to camp." Firepaw was relived. He held her leg on his shoulder, then they padded off. *** "What were you doing on our territory?" They had taken Yellowfang back to the camp. "Okay, okay, I was banned from my former Clan, ShadowClan. Brokenstar blamed me for killing two kits, Mintkit and Marigoldkit. I hadn't realized I had walked into ThunderClan territory." "Sorry about the apprentices," Whitestorm apologized, "If a cat smells ShadowClan, they're bound to attack." "Sorry." Firepaw dipped his head. Yellowfang could feel is guilt. "It's okay, young one." She tried to be sympathetic, but she wasn't sure if she sounded like it. "You will have lots to worry about when you get older." She was hinting Brokenstar. "Enjoy your life while it's good." She ended gruffly. Her leg was burning like it was on fire. She wanted to wail like a kit, but she knew she couldn't. "Are you hurting?" Another voice had cut in. "Yes; my leg is on fire." Yellowfang bit back a wail of agony, again. "What's your name, anyway?" She seemed curious. "Yellowfang." She licked her fur, trying to smooth it. "Where are you hurting?" "My right hind leg, my spine, and my belly," Yellowfang replied, "Because this... This ''cat ''ripped deep into it." She had to stop herself from saying idiot instead of cat. But she could feel hurt pierce her heart like a thorn. "Sorry, Firepaw." She muttered. Firepaw had not heard, there was still hurt coming. She managed to drag her paws away. She couldn't bear to look at Firepaw. "What about your wounds?" "I can manage." Yellowfang was not sure how, but was not about to give up. Chapter Ten "Wake up." A sharp prod stabbed Firepaw's side. "What is it?" He opened his eyes to see Graypaw. "We're going to the Moonstone." Firepaw was confused. "What's that?" He looked up. "A special stone. Leaders and medicine cats speak to StarClan." Graypaw yawned. "I'm tired too, but we have to go." "Why would she bring us if it's a leaders and medicine cats only place?" Firepaw pushed Graypaw off him and jumped up when he heard the answer, "So we can have an adventure!" Firepaw looked at Graypaw. "I love those!" He trotted out. "Come on." Bluestar was already outside. Whitestorm and Bluestar were also there. "Hey," Graypaw mewed as they walked, "What is your favorite prey?" Firepaw could tell he was starting a conversation. "Bird." He licked his lips as though he were tasting one right now. "Awesome. Mine is mouse." He also licked his lips. "Plump mouse." Firepaw shrugged. He had always preferred sparrow. "How'd your patrol go, Clawmist?" Bluestar had come up to their Clanmate, who was patrolling. "We found a lot of prey." He dropped the prey. "The Clan will be delighted." Bluestar smiled and continued to walk. "I see something..." Bluestar trailed off, "Tiger-" She was cut off. Tigerclaw jumped out and leaped on Bluestar. "I've prepared something." He smirked. "How could it be?" Bluestar hissed. She kicked him off. "Go back," Bluestar breathed to the apprentices, "I'll hold him off." They bolted back. "I think Tigerclaw is attacking!" Graypaw yowled. "What?" Cats popped out of their dens and a huge commotion started. "What will happen?" "The kits!" "But he's banned!" "I know." Firepaw knew how they felt. This was all hard to take in.